Computing devices today enable a user to run various types of applications. As such, applications can be created in many different ways. Traditionally, a developer uses a programming language to write source files that are compiled into an executable output. The executable output can then be loaded into memory of the computing device and run by the computing device's processor. More recently, modern applications use techniques applied to web page development to create web applications. For example, an application can be written using a scripting language. Applications composed of one or more scripting language files can be executed by loading the files into a hosting application and/or environment (e.g. a web browser and/or scripting engine). The hosting application then processes the files and, subsequently, executes the associated application.
In some cases, application script files can be downloaded from remote locations and stored on the computing device. When a user desires to run the application, the downloaded content can be selected and run in a manner as described above. However, sometimes the application can be further configured to acquire additional data and/or script from a remote location at runtime. When properly used, the additional data and/or script add flexibility to the executing application. Unfortunately, malicious parties often attempt to usurp the data and/or script and replace it with data and/or script designed to do harm. For example, some applications execute in an environment with extensive access to the user data and/or sensitive information stored on the computing device. Without proper security measures in place, the malicious parties can gain desired access to these resources.